perdidos en el bosque maldito
by nalu-san
Summary: lucy y natsu en una mision en busca de una rama medicinal y se encuentra con un minotauro pocos minutos despues estan dentro del bosque con un poco de amnesia que hara lucy y natsu para salir del bosque maldito
1. perdidos

perdidos en el bosque maldito

no se que pasaba yo lucy hertafilia en un bosque no sabia que hacer hasta que vi a ese pelirrosa y dije:

- ¡natsu natsu! Dije yo

- ¡Luce luce! DIJO natsu

donde estasmos dije yo asustada pero el tampoco sabia nada lo unico que recuerdo es sobre la mision que estabamos haciamos

escena retrospectiva

estabamos natsu y yo pero desafortunadamente happy no podia venir porque estaba en una cita con charle aque era algo curioso que cuando hicimos la mision tenia que ir a la cita y llevaban 2 meses de novios .

la mision era buscar una rama medicinales y la recompensa era de 20.000 yenes pero lo que nos advirtio que tal vez podria encotranrnos con un minotauro un gran nivel y tambien dijo que la rama medicinales estaba cerca de la orilla de la isla del bosque maldito .Cuando llegamos encrotamos con el minotauro yo use a virgo y a loke el leon mientras natsu usaba su furioso fuego de dragon slayer.

fin flasback y hay es hasta donde yo recuerdo

natsu pensativo dijo:lo mas probable es que quedaramos derrotados nos quitaron la rama medicinales y llegaramos hasta aca si solo si tuvieramos a happy dijo natsu que haremos ahora dije yo

natsu dijo: saldremos de aqui cueste lo que cueste

espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fanfic y si les gusto solo dejen un review


	2. el castillo

no se vei ni un alma en el bosque caminamos y caminamos hasta no poder mas teniamos mucha hambre y derepente vimos un castillo entoces decidimos entrar para ver si encrotabamos algo de comida por fuera era blacas con ramas como viejas ya que estaba vieja dentro vimos que tenia 2 pisos el primero traia el comedor y la cocina

estaba todo sucio pero en el refrigerador habia un poco de comida y sacamos un poco

yo tenia un pastelillo con crema

y una fresa y natsu tenia un pedazo de pastel de chocolate

el mio estaba muy bueno mas que tenia mucha habre mientra que natsu se veia que por su cara estaba buena

despues de comer.

dijo natsu: quien vivira en esta casa

crees que alguien viva dentro de este mugrero dije yo

. escuchamos unos pasos y salimos corriendo al 2 piso vimos que era la habitacion habia dos camas asi que pensamos que aqui vivian dos personas y era las que estaba llegando despues nos metimos en un closet no muy grande no queria entrar con natsu pero no me dejo ni decir una palabra entramos estabamos un poco incomodo vimos que eran 2 personas

una con unos chalecos y una camisa verde y con unos patalones marrones

el segundo tenia una gorra morada con jeans negros y camisa azul miramos a un extremo que estaba las ramas medical que nos habian pedido

-ha esas son la ramas me... dije yo interrumpida por natsu

silencion nos van a encontrar dijo natsu

entoces escuchamos la conversacion

que decian mira voy a salir un momento dijo el de los jeans claro

yo te dejo algo para tragar digo el otro

despues se fue el de los jeans

entonces se fue despues el otro dijo voy ponerme otra cosa y entoces abrio el closet ho rayos digo natsu.

espero que les haya gustado dejemen un rewiew si les gusto


	3. nos encontraron

vimo mas bien su cara tenia

el pelo color amarillo

y el dijo: que hace en la casa de sting y rogue

te llamas sting? dijo natsu

si ahora fuera de la casa dijo sting

no quiero y me voy a llevar tus plantas medicionalesl dijo natsu

ahora me hicieron enojar ahora peleare con ustede y si yo gano esa chica es mia dijo sting

natsu furioso digo y si yo gano?

sting le respondio puedes llevarte cualquier cosa de la casa

natsu la ramas medicionales dije yo

ok si yo gano me llevo las ramas medicionales que estan ay

empezando la batalla con un golpe fiero a sting pero sting lo detuvo con los 2 brazos despues el dandole a natsu un golpe en la cara natsu le da una patada lo manda para arriba y un golpen en el estomago para finalizar sting despues con una patada fiera lo dejaba en el piso a natsu mientra que le daba muchos golpes en la cara

natsu cansado le da una puñetazo en la cara sting lo retiene y asi siguieron hasta que natsu gano con una llamarada natsu dice no me ganaste porque no quieres proteger a los tuyos dijo natsu

yo me sonroje un poco al final

natsu le dice a sting donde queda la salida de este bosque

sting respondio para saber donde esta la salida primero tienes que hablar con rogue mientra tocia del dolor.

espera que les haya gustado dejen un rewiew y si no igual


	4. natsu vs el minotauro

despues de salir del castillo buscamos a rogue.

Y nos encontramos con el minotauro

CABRON tu fuiste el que nos metio en este lío dijo natsu furioso

pero yo le dije a natsu

natsu todavia no te encuentras del todo bien no puedes pelear todavia

ya que se encontraba debil gracias a la pelea de natsu vs sting pero natsu gano dejando a sting un poco inconciente

pero natsu le respondio:

vamos a salir de aqui cueste lo que cueste no te dije? porque tenemos que ver a nuestros amigos

yo le dije si peliemos

empeze sacando esta vez a escorpio y taurus mientras que natsu le daba un golpe fiero en la barriga despues escorpio hacia una pared de arena mientras que taurus traspasaba la pared y lo golpiaba con la hacha pero el minotauro no le pasaba nada despues que vimos que no sirvio de nada

que hacemos dije yo

cuando de repente un golpe repentino a natsu salio volando

hasta que golpio en un arbol

yo dije gritando : NATSU NATSU estas bien

natsu con el poco aire que le quedaba dijo estoy bien

cuando de repente el minotauro me iba a golpear aparecio alguien para ayudarme

quien era? me pregunte y era rogue

les gusto pues dejen un rewiew y si no igualmente dejen un rewiew


	5. natsu en peligro

-Tenía los ojos cerrado de el temor que tenía pero porque carajo todavía no había atacado el minotauro abrí mi ojos y vi a un pelinegro que me estaba protegiendo de la embestida de el minotauro

-quien eres tu

-yo me llamó rogue

el minotauro vuelve a atacar al minotauro pero rogue ni se inmuta

-eso es todo lo que tienes no me hagas reír ven minotauro y dame todo lo que tienes mientras que empuñaba su puños

-por favor te puedes quitar señorita me digo a mi

-esta bien

el minotauro agarra una velocidad inhumana y hace una embestida enorme se viene en camino y lo unico que hace elpelinegro se mueve a un lado y le mete un gran puñetazo en la cara que lo saca volando a un lado

pero en pocos natsu salió desde un lado y estaba dadonle a rogue un golpe en la cara pero por que?

-gracias por salvar a lucy pero esta es mi pelea no te metas si no te las verás con...

no podía ser el minotauro sin esperarse agarró a natsu rapidamente y le empezo a pegarle en lacara en todos lados y despues le empezo a glolpearlo rasguñarlo hasta dejarlo inconsiente y lo lanzo al hoyo dejando un gran crater en el piso

que horror era lo que estaba viendo se me sale la lágrima de la horrorosa ecena que habia visto de natsu siendo golpeado por el minotauro pareciera que lo estuviera azotando a natsu el minotauro

-¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ VAYAN AL CASTILLO! digo el pelinegro

-esta bien

intenta agarrar a natsu pero el minotauro quería destrozar más pero rogue lo entretubo mientras que aagarraba a natsu

-por favor no mueras natsu no mueras resiste un poco más que vamos lleguando le decia al pelirojo que estaba apoyado en mi hombro.

¡SACA AL PELIRROSA Y LLEVALO AL CASTILLO! digo rogue discretamente

y obviamente sali corriendo a buscar a natsu pero el minotauro estaba ahy pero rogue lo distrago para que yo pudiera recoger a natsu y llevarlo al castillo agarre a natsu y me intente meter en los arboles para que no me viera el minotauro y no me atacaran

-NATSU por favor no mueras si mueres ahora todo lo que hemos echo no valdrá la pena por favor vive le digo cuando íbamos en camino para llegar al castillo y hablar con sting.

llegue y abrí la puerta subí rápidamente y acosté a natsu en una cama de el 2 piso y voy corriendo hacia abajo para ir a buscar a sting-no lo veía por ningún lado busque por la cocina,sala,pasillos hasta que porfin y vi un baño y investigue y estaba sting vendandose su vendas pero no me importo nada y lo lleve directamente al 2 piso para que ayudara a natsu que estaba muy herido

-pero que cojones digo sting mientras que subiamos a el 2 piso

-se que te agarre repentinamente pero ayuda a natsu le digo a sting

-¿por que? dice el rubio

le resumo un poco y el después entiende un poco y me responde

esta bien *suspiro pero prometeme que cuando salvemos a este tipo vamos por rogue esta bien?

-ok pero salva a natsu

salí impulsado y agarró la rama medicinal y conjuro unas letras que no se que pero se veia que la rama medicinal se juntaba con natsu y se veia que se le recuperaba la heridas pero estaba muy grave pero natsu solo pudo abrir los ojos lentamente

¡NATSU!

salte encima de natsu pero se veía que todavía natsu estaba muy malherido pero por lo menos tenia un poco de voz para poderme hablarme ami pero se veia en muy mal estado

lucy te quiero decir algo dice el pelirrosa con poca voz de hablar

que natsu?

que saldremos aquí y tu estés bien porque te ... *desmayo

-sting que paso salvalo *llorando

-no se que hacer perdió la conciencia y esta bajando mucho el pulso

-buscame agua alcohol algodón y una jeringa vamos a hacer un transplante de sangre esta perdiendo mucha sangre buscalo ya si lo quieres salvar

sali corriendo buscando en el baño abrir el casillero que tenia en mi cara solo encontre el puto alcohol nesesitaba la jeringa y los algodones y agua voy corriendo con el alcohol en la mano hacia la cocina para buscar encontre un litro lo saque pero no encontraba la jeringa y los algodones busco en la sala y no encuentro nada pero donde esta y vi un armario abría el escaparate de forma brusca pero nesesario encontre lo que nesesitaba agarre la jeringa que estaba en un plastico con la jeringa dentro y al lado estaba los algodones con la bolsa agarre los dos y voy corriendo hacia hacia arriba.

NATSU por favor no mueras *sollozo

* * *

**bueno aqui el capitulo prometido sabe que mi computadora no tiene computador y por eso no he podido escribir **

**lo voy a intentar acerlo lo mas rapido y pronto viene un nuevo fanfic para aca dejen un rewiew **

**si le gusto eso es lo que me motiva a escribir fanfic **

**y voy a estar arreglando la ortografia de los fanfic por que hay muchos rewiew que me dice que los acomode **

**asi que lo voy a arreglar bueno eso fue todo chao**


End file.
